


Digimon Chronicles

by sterek_j97



Series: Digimon Chronicles [1]
Category: Digimon, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Tamers
Genre: New Evolution Lines, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 12:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9440702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_j97/pseuds/sterek_j97
Summary: Digimon: Chronicles ou Digichronicles Project é um projeto vinculado à escrita e leitura de uma fanfic coletiva baseada em Digital Monsters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aqui está a trilha sonora, pra quem quiser uma experiência mais real. O capítulo indica a entrada de cada música :D  
> https://mega.nz/#!edc1DaTb!_s2to0IxyxUC_1k8Mh7lq3vc0bv2YhAdl-_qrXQgQf4

**Opening Theme:**

**Hirari by Kouji Wada**

**Episódio 01 – Parte 1**

**Admirável Mundo Digital**

*******

**Canadá – 1:15 da tarde**

**_> Enter song: Target ~Akai Shougeki~ (Acoustic Guitar Version)<_ **

Abigail dobrou mais uma vez o papel em suas mãos. O _paper toy_ estava quase pronto. A garota de doze anos era viciada nisso. Tinha muita facilidade e gosto por dobraduras. Estava sentada em uma cadeira, em frente a uma mesa, com seus braços apoiados na superfície enquanto as mãos ágeis dobravam, cortavam e terminavam de dar forma para o brinquedo.

Espalhados pela mesa, havia diversos _paper toys_ espalhados. Uma flor, um lobo, alguns personagens de anime. Um pássaro estava pousado em cima de uma pequena pilha de mangás, no canto da mesa.

\- Abby? – Uma voz doce foi ouvida, acompanhada de duas rápidas batidas na porta.

\- Oi! – A garota largou o _paper toy_ e encarou a tia entrando no quarto.

\- Como foi o treino de karatê hoje? – Alissa, sua tia, perguntou olhando para o kimono dobrado em cima da cama, junto com uma faixa laranja, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos vermelhos da sobrinha.

\- Oh, foi ótimo! O treinador disse que estou cada vez melhor e que tenho chances de ganhar uma medalha no torneio da semana que vem. – Abby contou com um sorriso doce no rosto – Você sabe se o papai vai…?

\- Eu não sei, querida. – Alissa tentou parecer otimista – Mas vou tentar o máximo para que ele vá, certo?

A garotinha balançou a cabeça, concordando, embora estivesse um pouco decepcionada.

\- Termina a sua dobradura e desce, o almoço está quase pronto. – A tia avisou, saindo do quarto.

\- São _paper toys,_ tia! – Abby riu com a confusão comum que sua tia sempre tinha.

Abigail manuseou o brinquedo por mais alguns segundos, dobrou mais uma dúzia de vezes diversas partes e então desceu para o almoço, enquanto uma bruxinha de papel ficava deitada na superfície da mesa.

***

**_> Enter song: A Story of Retained Eyes<_ **

Abigail sentou-se em uma cadeira, perto da bancada da cozinha. Sua tia Alissa terminava de temperar alguma coisa dentro de uma panela, então só restava aguardar. A garota inclinou sua cabeça para o lado e avistou um porta-retrato pendurado na parede. Ela deveria ter seis anos, mais ou menos. Estava sentada no sofá vermelho da sala, com seu pai de um lado, sorridente, e sua mãe do outro, linda como sempre e grávida.

Toby, o irmão mais novo de Abby, nasceria em poucos meses, e aquela foto seria uma das últimas que a garotinha conseguiria tirar com sua mãe antes que…

\- Toby? – Alissa gritou enquanto desligava o fogo do fogão – Abby, pode ir lá em cima chamar o Toby para almoçar, por favor?

\- Claro, tia. – Abby saltou da cadeira e subiu as escadas em passos apressados.

Abigail deu passos lentos em direção ao quarto de seu irmão mais novo, porém algo chamou sua atenção naquele corredor. De dentro de seu quarto, uma luz arroxeada era despejada, derramando-se pelo chão e pelas paredes. Abby adentrou no cômodo, receosa, mas cheia de curiosidade.

Em cima de sua mesa, o último _paper toy_ feito pela garota brilhava como uma joia rara. Abby aproximou-se e tocou o objeto, enquanto sentia uma brisa se aproximar e tudo ficar escuro.

***

**França – 7:06 da noite**

**_> Enter song: That Day, I Was In The City<_ **

Jeremy batucava as pontas de seus dedos em sua coxa. Estava impaciente, encostado no canto.

O metrô começava a ficar cada vez mais lotado e ele só queria sair dali. Já deveria estar em casa há mais de meia hora. Ajeitou os óculos em seu rosto e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos. Carregava consigo uma mochila, que continha sua roupa de treino para esgrima e sua espada.

Levou mais cinco estações até que Jeremy chegasse em casa. Corria apressado, subindo as escadas da estação de metrô.

\- Licença, licença. – O garoto pedia enquando passava pelas pessoas.

A porta bateu atrás de Jeremy após ele entrar em casa, quatro minutos e meio depois.

\- Oi, mãe. Oi, pai. – Ele disse, desenrolando o cachecol azulado de seu pescoço.

\- Você está atrasado, mocinho. – Seu pai começou a bronca, sentado na mesa de jantar, mas tinha um sorriso no rosto, sinal de que Jeremy não tinha grandes problemas.

\- Mil desculpas! O treinador está pegando pesado ultimamente. Mês passado eu perdi uma medalha por bobeira e ele não quer que isso aconteça novamente. E nem eu, pai.

\- Você precisa relaxar um pouco e ser mais positivo. – A mãe respondeu, voltando os olhos para o jornal em suas mãos – Nada dará certo com você pilhado desse jeito, meu anjo.

Jeremy concordou, enquanto beliscava um pedaço de pão em cima da mesa. Estava morrendo de fome.

\- Vá deixar essas coisas lá no seu quarto e depois vem jantar. – O pai falou – Estamos te esperando.

**_> Enter song: EVO<_ **

O garoto contornou um violão encostado na parede e caminhou para seu quarto. Jogou a mochila na cama e abriu o zíper. Retirou sua roupa de treino, colocando-a na cama. Também tirou seu livro de aventura que carregava sempre, caso quisesse ler alguma hora no metrô.

Por último, retirou sua espada, que refletia a luz do quarto. Mas, refletia em tons azulados e roxos. Jeremy ficou confuso, e um pouco assustado, deixando o objeto cair, com um som metálico ecoando no quarto.

\- Jeremy? Está tudo bem aí? – A mãe gritou, perguntando.

\- Sim, mãe! – O garoto respondeu, enquanto encarava a espada caída no chão.

A cada segundo, o brilho azul ficava mais forte, a ponto de começar a doer os olhos. Porém, era tão belo. Jeremy estava hipnotizado. Agachou-se, tocando a superfícia metálica que deveria estar gelada, mas por alguma razão, queimava como brasa.

De repente, pareceu como se o mundo inteiro de Jeremy começasse a girar e sua visão ficou escura. Quando abriu os olhos novamente, se encontrava deitado em um gramado e um céu azul estava sob sua cabeça.

_Onde eu estou?_

*******

**Brasil - Anoitecer**

**_> Enter song: Sadness ~The Biggest Dreamer~<_ **

Já era quase 5 da tarde, e o sol a reinar sobre os céus daquele dia quente em São Paulo, já havia praticamente sumido. As nuvens se agregavam cada vez mais, e por tabela, anunciavam que uma forte chuva cairia. Ao menos assim esperava Sabrina, que havia acabado de sair da piscina do condomínio. Ao olhar para cima, a garota logo percebeu que o clima mudaria drasticamente, e sem pestanejar, ela resolveu retornar para o seu apartamento.

Sem delongas, ela jogou a toalha sobre os ombros, pegou suas coisas e trotou em direção ao edifício. Adentrou o elevador, desceu no 14º andar e, assim que achou as chaves em sua bolsa e abriu a porta, retornando enfim ao seu lar; bradou:

\- Cheeeguei!!! – A voz de Sabrina ecoou pela moradia. Após trancar a porta novamente, ela caminhou em direção a seu quarto.

Sem resposta, a menina logo deduziu que o (meio) irmão estava na casa dos avôs, e os pais, como sempre, estariam trabalhando.

De toda forma, Sabrina partiu para seu quarto (dela e de seu irmãozinho), e pegou algumas roupas, dirigindo-se em seguida até o banheiro (que também compartilhava com seu mano, inclusive). Pegou também o celular e deixou que o aparelho tocasse algumas músicas, alegrando aquele solitário ambiente.

Após o banho, vestiu-se com um short jeans e uma camiseta, e retornou ao seu aposento. Enquanto cantarolava, penteou os cabelos e depois, calçou as meias e as botas. Colocou por fim a jaqueta e, em seu pulso, encaixou seu precioso relógio, o qual havia herdado de seu falecido pai.

Se olhou uma última vez no grande espelho e sorriu. Enfim, pegou o celular e o guardou no bolso, mas não sem antes encaixar um _headphone_ ao aparelho. Enquanto alocava os fones em torno do pescoço, Sabrina caminhou até a sacada. Como imaginou, a chuva agora caía, forte.

**_> Enter song: One Vision (SAKUYAMON MATRIX EVOLUTION VERSION)<_ **

A menina nem se deu conta quando um raio descarregou na rua bem à sua frente, já que no mesmo instante, notou algo brilhar em seu pulso: o relógio reluziu de uma maneira assombrosa, e a luz cresceu tanto que a garota teve a sensação de ter sido engolida pela luminosidade!

Num repente, seu corpo pareceu atravessar uma parede repleta de números; sentiu-se enjoada, e seus olhos começaram a enxergar cores e formas que jamais havia imaginado existirem antes. Quando piscou... seus olhos avistaram grama e... espere, ela estava de cabeça para baixo?!

Quando a garota olhou ao redor, desesperou-se: percebeu enfim, que estava caindo! Seu corpo estava indo de encontro a um gramado, e não havia nada que ela pudesse se agarrar, ou que pudesse amaciar a queda. Gritou, e segundos depois, tombou. Para sua surpresa, não doeu tanto quanto imaginava que doeria. Foi como um mergulho, mas em terra firme.

Tremeu-se, mas após o choque, por fim se levantou. Então veio o susto: Sabrina se viu em um lugar totalmente diferente... O cinza da cidade grande subitamente havia se transformado em uma espécie de campo aberto predominantemente verde. Estaria sonhando?

***

**África do Sul - Noite**

**_> Enter song: Digital African<_ **

A luz da branda lua ao alto dos céus escuros da Cidade do Cabo denunciava que já eram quase 9 horas. Naquele momento, o garotinho Jacob permanecia bastante entrosado com o celular e, sentado em sua cama, relembrava os momentos que vivenciara naquele mesmo dia. Em seu rostinho, um novo sorriso brotava a cada nova foto que revia.

Seus irmãos também jaziam no aposento, cada qual em seu próprio leito, e interagindo com um dispositivo eletrônico diferente: o de 14 anos estava sentado e jogava algo no notebook sobre seu colo, enquanto que o de 17, deitado, assistia algo no _tablet_.

Após algum tempo, eis que uma voz ecoou pela casa:

\- Meninos, desliguem tudo! É hora de dormir! – bradou a mãe do outro lado do corredor e, acatando a ordem, os meninos logo se desfizeram de seus aparelhos.

Dentre os três irmãos, Jacob era o único que realmente não se importava com aqueles dispositivos eletrônicos, pelo menos não por enquanto. Um dos motivos de estar tão feliz relembrando os momentos do dia, era o fato de ter tirado muitas fotos de um coelho que ele havia resgatado.

A casa onde ele e sua família moravam se localizava nos arredores da capital, e ao lado da residência, ficava a fazenda de avestruzes de seu pai. Demoraria muito até que o menino conseguisse levar o animal a um veterinário apropriado na cidade grande. Portanto, resolveu ele mesmo cuidar do bicho. Só de pensar que passaria o próximo dia observando as melhorias dele, Jacob mal conseguia se conter de felicidade. Tanto, que antes de dormir, resolveu escapulir para visita-lo.

Sem delongas, calçou o par de tênis azul e, ainda com a mesma roupa que utilizara durante o dia (uma jaqueta com as mangas dobradas por cima de uma camiseta, e uma calça jeans escura), retornou à fazenda praticamente nas pontas dos pés. Enquanto caminhava como um gatuno no escuro, inclusive, utilizava a lanterna do celular para, vez ou outra, iluminar o caminho; e segurava com força o colar em seu pescoço, cujo pingente possuía o formato de um coelho.

**_> Enter song: Previously ~02~<_ **

Com sucesso, Jacob conseguiu se locomover na surdina, mas assim que abriu a porta dos fundos da casa, um vento incrivelmente forte surgiu. O mais inacreditável, contudo, ainda estaria por vir: enquanto o garoto lutava contra a ventania, seu colar começou a brilhar intensamente! A luz que o envolvia parecia ser feita de números; códigos compostos por incontáveis dígitos numéricos. Somando aquilo com o vento forte que parecia querer derruba-lo, o menino se sentiu como se estivesse sendo empurrado.

Então, quando não conseguiu mais aguentar, sentiu seu corpo rodopiar. Tornou-se um só com a corrente de ar, e foi por fim foi engolido de vez pela própria luz. Quando finalmente o corpo do menino parou e ele caiu sentado, eis que o garotinho abriu os olhos e se viu em... em... outra dimensão?!

Jacob se assustou ao que, num repente, se viu em meio ao que parecia ser uma floresta...!

***

**Austrália - Madrugada**

**_> Enter song: Sunset ~Target~<_ **

Bo sentou-se na cama esfregando os olhos. Uma refrescante brisa entrava através da janela aberta de seu quarto. A lua estava alta no céu, cercada de uma porção de estrelas. O garotinho levantou-se ainda sonolento, ouvindo os ruídos do outro lado da porta. Parecia a voz de suas mães.

Ele caminhou até a porta e encostou o ouvido na madeira. Sua mãe parecia estar soluçando, enquanto a voz da mamãe soava gentil, como se ela estivesse a consolando. Bo pensou em sair e tentar descobrir o que estava acontecendo, mas teve medo. Ele levaria uma bronca com certeza.

Bo girou a maçaneta de maneira silenciosa, abrindo a porta com o maior cuidado. Ele caminhou na ponta dos pés, tentando fazer o mínimo de barulho possível, na direção da sala. Estava escuro ali, mas Bo já era um rapazinho. Ele não devia ter medo de coisas bobas como o escuro.

Apenas a luz de um abajur iluminava a sala. A mãe estava sentada no sofá com as mãos no rosto, enquanto a mamãe mexia uma colher em um copo de vidro cheio de água. Ela disse:

\- Vai ficar tudo bem, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem.

A outra mulher meneou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Não, não vai. A Emily morreu. Como nós vamos contar isso ao Bo?

\- Já está na hora dele aprender sobre perda. Faz parte do ciclo da vida.

Bo arregalou os olhos e abafou um gritinho. A mamãe olhou para trás no mesmo instante, alarmando o garotinho. Ele correu o mais rápido que pode na direção de seu quarto, fechando a porta com força. Bo estava confuso. Sem saber como reagir e temendo a bronca que levaria, ele se pendurou na janela do quarto e pulou para o lado de fora, na varanda.

A madrugada estava ainda mais fria do lado de fora. Bo ouviu as vozes de suas mães o chamando do lado de dentro, mas a imagem de Emily não saía de sua cabeça. _Morta...? A Emily... Morreu?_

E então um clarão iluminou a varanda. Bo assustou-se tremendamente, virando-se de costas e tentando pular de volta para dentro. Mas então algo muito mais forte que ele o impediu de realizar tal ação. A última coisa que o garoto viu antes de fechar os olhos foram as estrelas brilhando no céu.

***

**Em algum lugar perto de Tokyo, Japão – 4:12 da manhã**

**_> Enter song: Bad Feeling<_ **

\- Não acredito que você conseguiu me arrastar pra cá. – Um rapaz de cabelos roxos e arrepiados disse, adentrando uma floresta.

\- Ah, para de reclamar. – Respondeu uma garota morena, um pouco mais nova. – E eu sei que você gosta dessas coisas assustadoras tanto quanto eu.

Havia uma serração densa que impedia os dois de enxergar muito além de onde estavam.

\- Sim, mas por ser o mais velho e consequentemente o responsável eu me sinto na obrigação de usar a minha única gota de bom senso pra dizer o quanto é loucura sairmos no meio da madrugada e pegar um trem pra depois vir parar no meio da Floresta dos Suicídios! – O garoto então finalmente respirou e parou por um segundo.

\- Agora que já terminou de dar seu ataque, podemos seguir em frente? – A garota perguntou com um sorriso besta na cara. – E já são quatro horas, então tecnicamente já é quase manhã.

\- Você vai afundar nós dois, Makiyoto.

\- Olha Joich, isso aqui foi mais ideia sua do que minha, se quer realmente colocar as cartas na mesa...

\- O que?! Eu só comentei o como esse lugar era assustador e de algumas histórias sobre fantasmas por aqui...

A garota deu de ombros e continuou o caminho, o garoto a seguiu depois de alguns segundos.

**_> Enter song: Anxiety Spread<_ **

Depois de alguns minutos caminhando, a dupla começou a encontrar algumas coisas estranhas pela floresta. Peças de roupas perdidas entre arbustos, bonecas pregadas e penduradas em árvores ao redor. O lugar parecia ir perdendo a cor na medida em que o adentravam.

\- Okay, esse lugar está começando a ficar assustador. – Jiezan sussurrou.

\- É por isso que você começou a sussurrar? – O garoto perguntou, com o mesmo sorriso idiota que Jiezan tinha poucos minutos atrás.

\- Ha ha ha, muito engraçado... – Respondeu, se sentindo desafiada agora e esquecendo qualquer sensação esquisita quanto ao local.

Joich seguiu pela frente então, agora rindo.

\- Ei, Joich... – Jiezan disse, um pouco incerta do que estava vendo até realmente perceber. – Shiro, cuidado!

O garoto não entendeu do que se tratava até pisar em algo sólido que se quebrou em seguida.

\- Droga! – Shiro exclamou ao ver o crânio quebrado e os restos mortais ao redor.

Havia mais esqueletos ao redor. Podiam avistar mais peças de roupas, alguns amontoados de ossos debaixo de cordas presas a árvores. A cena começava a deixar os dois desconfortáveis.

\- É, talvez não seja uma boa ideia invadir o local de descanso de pessoas suicidas e incomodar a paz delas. – Jiezan falou por fim.

**_> Enter song: Smile Of Darkness ~Digimon Kaiser’s Theme~<_ **

Uma pequena bola de luz passou então pelo campo de visão de Shiro e o rapaz se virou bruscamente, olhando ao redor.

\- Jiezan! Você viu isso? – Disse espantado.

\- Viu o que? – A garota não conseguiu uma resposta antes que o garoto começasse a correr entre as árvores. – Joich! Me espera, seu idiota.

Shiro pode ver de relance, novamente, a pequena luz e disparou em direção a ela. Não sabia o porquê de estar perseguindo a luz, mas sentia que devia alcança-la.

Parou em uma clareira, em uma área diferente do resto da floresta. Parecia um pouco mais verde. Mais viva.

**_> Enter song: Zone Digital<_ **

A pequena bola de luz se encontrava no centro, parada. O garoto caminhou lentamente em direção a ela. Quando a alcançou, encarou por alguns instantes e esticou a mão para tocá-la. A esfera de luz brilhou mais forte nesse instante e se deslocou rapidamente para a perna de Shiro, atravessando a região em que se encontrava seu bolso.

O garoto rapidamente conferiu o local, retirando um pequeno dispositivo, desconhecido para ele. Tinha semelhanças a um tamagocchi.

Uma luz verde se acendeu na tela do aparelho e então tudo ao seu redor desapareceu. A clareira havia se transformado no que parecia ser o interno de um computador, podia ver dados e códigos binários passando por todos os lados e vários flashes de luz.

Ficou admirado por um breve momento antes de entrar em cada livre rumo ao desconhecido.

Jiezan havia desistido de seguir Shiro assim que também percebeu algo estranho, parecia estar ouvindo um chiado nada característico de florestas. Por algum motivo se pôs a seguir a fonte do som.

Parou em frente a um riacho e se admirou com o que via. Suas águas estavam em uma espécie de tom azul esverdeado e brilhando.

Aproximou-se da borda, atrevendo a tocar as águas e então sentiu algo frio próximo a seu seio. Checou os bolsos do casaco e percebeu um estranho dispositivo. Não sabia o que era e não teve muito tempo para questionar.

Logo uma luz verde se acendeu nele e as água do riacho pareceram se juntar, formando uma onda diante da garota. Tudo que pode fazer foi encarar enquanto o grande corpo de água vinha rapidamente em sua direção.

***

 

**Honolunu, Havaí – 7:00 da manhã**

**_> Enter song: Run With The Wind ~Yamato's Theme~ #2<_ **

As ondas quebravam ao longe e o sol matinal estava aconchegante, ótimo para uma partida de vôlei na praia. Wen havia acordado cedo àquela manhã, assim como todas as outras. Os primos barulhentos ainda dormiam, então ele aproveitaria o momento para treinar. Coisa que fazia praticamente todas os dias. Era uma de suas paixões.

Do outro lado da rede, sua amiga Maloa acenava para que ele fosse firme no saque. Os raios de sol bateram contra seu rosto e a bola quicou nos punhos do garoto.

Maloa rebateu.

Ela era sua melhor amiga, desde que ambos se conheceram, alguns anos atrás.

\- Achei que você estivesse melhorando. — Comentou a garota, rebatendo a bola.

\- Fale menos, faça mais. — Ele retrucou, rebatendo a bola assim que a esfera chegou até seu lado da rede. Despejou um sorriso.

\- Você nunca foi convencido por ser o segundo melhor, Wen.

\- E você nunca esteve tão enganada. — O garoto semicerrou os cílios e investiu com uma jogada rápida. A bola passou pela rede rapidamente e Maloa se concentrou.

A areia se espalhou embaixo da sola dos pés de Wen, que se movimentou, pronto para cortar a próxima jogada da amiga. Mas a jogada não aconteceu. A bola passou tão rápido por Maloa que bagunçou seus cabelos da cor de caramelo. A garota de pele morena e olhos puxados cruzou os braços, enquanto a bola desaparecia dentro de um dos arbustos da grande vegetação tropical.

\- Ok, pausa para sua pior jogada.

\- Eu vou buscar dessa vez, mas da próxima eu não movo um músculo. — Argumentou Wen.

\- Assim como a partida inteira. — Maloa retrucou, pegando uma garrafa d’água enterrada entre sua toalha e seus chinelos. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas.

Wen depositou um sorriso travesso e deu de ombros. Foi caminhando para longe dali, em busca da bola. Um minuto depois e ele estava no meio da mata, tentando avistar a esfera branca. Não era tão difícil, mas não estava sendo fácil. Riu da situação e suspirou. Até ouvir um ruído estranho. Olhou em volta, estava sozinho, mas teve a impressão de ver uma das folhas mexerem.

Repentinamente um arbusto começou a se mexer e as folhas fatiavam rastros de luz, até que um ponto luminoso se ergueu. Wen aproximou-se receoso e encontrou a bola, era ela quem estava emitindo a luz forte. Olhou em volta para comprovar se mais alguém estava enxergando a mesma coisa que ele. Ninguém.

\- O que é isso?

**_> Enter song: One Vision (GARGOMON MATRIX EVOLUTION VERSION)<_ **

Quando voltou seu olhar para a bola, ela não passava de uma pequena fonte de luz, que se moveu vertiginosamente e envolveu seu brilho ao redor de Wen, engolindo-o.

\- Maloa! Alguém!

Ele gritou. No instante em que abriu os olhos novamente, Wen avistou as árvores se dissipando como poeira, tudo que era verde agora dava lugar a cores exageradas e aleatórias, paredes cobertas do que parecia ser neon e luzes, correndo ao seu entorno. As paredes se transformaram em códigos, números, formas estranhas e seu corpo começou a levitar, como se não houvesse gravidade, até sentir o ar se comprimindo.

O tubo digital lhe arrastou para longe com força.

***

**Berlim, Alemanha - 20:00 p.m.**

**_> Enter song: A Shadow’s Kindness<_ **

A lua entrava tímida pela janela do quarto.

Era a terceira vez que Alexsander lia aquele texto, dentre os muitos textos indicados pela fonoaudióloga, desde sua última visita, para que ele pudesse treinar sua fala.

Estava exausto, embora gostasse de fazer aquele exercício no mínimo três vezes na semana. Nas primeiras vezes ele gaguejava e isso lhe prejudicava, a língua enrolava, as palavras não saíam, ele se frustrava e acaba com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro e embebedado em lágrimas. Agora ele estava acostumado, mesmo que ainda sentisse um pouco de tristeza quando não tinha êxito.

Ergueu-se da cadeira cansado e caminhou até a janela do quarto, puxando a curtina azul e revelando a pequena cidade lá fora. Olhava o alto dos prédios e casarões, os carros com seus faróis, as pessoas andando. Ele queria poder sair um pouco da torre do castelo, caminhar um pouco pelo parque. Porém, se seus pais descobrissem, Alex ficaria de castigo. Ele era apenas uma criança, entendia, mas queria poder sentir-se livre também, fugir da supervisão exagerada.

No momento, só queria terminar e se livrar do exercício, assistir tevê ou fazer qualquer outra coisa que tomasse seu tempo. O quarto era espaçoso e sua coleção de pelúcia encarava-o, enquanto ele andava de volta para a cadeira, trajando seu pijama. Sentou-se e analisou o exercício pela enésima vez.

— O galo-lo… Arg! O galoto estava atlasado. — Alex continuou de onde havia parado, revirando os olhos. — O lato loeu o queijo. — Fez uma careta, forçando a língua.

Respirou fundo e deitou a cabeça contra a folha, fazendo com que os cabelos loiros se espalhassem.

— Como vai o exercício, querido? — A voz da mãe de Alex irrompeu seus pensamentos, quando ela abriu a porta.

O garoto saltou da cadeira e olhou por cima dos ombros.

— Está tudo celto, eu estou me saindo bem. — Mentiu, forçando a voz ao máximo para que sua mãe acreditasse.

— Que bom. — Ela respondeu. — Quando terminar, te espero para o jantar.

A porta se fechou e Alex não resistiu, teve a impressão de que a mãe não se importou nem um pouco. Os olhos ficaram marejados e logo uma lágrima caiu. A porta abriu novamente e o menino limpou a lágrima que descia, tinha medo de seus pais vê-lo chorando. Então ele prendeu a emoção e ergueu-se da cadeira, ficando de frente para a porta e abrindo um sorriso. Porém, não encontrou ninguém além dele.

**_> Enter song: Previously ~Tamers~<_ **

Foi aí que um de seus ursinhos de pelúcia caiu no chão. Alex caminhou até ele para apanhá-lo, mas foi interceptado por um feixe de luz que atravessou a pelúcia e bateu contra seu peito. O garoto caiu assustado com as costas no chão e na sua frente, o ursinho foi inteiramente consumido pelo brilho e não demorou muito para que seu quarto fosse tomado pela luz intensa. O cômodo sumiu do alcance de sua visão e uma porção de números tomou forma à sua volta.

Alex começou a engatinhar desesperado, mas não sabia onde se apoiar. As paredes foram substituídas por inúmeros códigos e telas do que pareciam ser parte de um computador ou qualquer outro componente eletrônico. Ele gritou e seu corpo girou no ar diversas vezes, até que pedaços de um ambiente completamente diferente descascaram-se da parede. Os fragmentos mostravam um céu azul, árvores e um riacho. Até que esses blocos de códigos começaram a cair sobre o garoto, enquanto ele era puxado aos gritos por uma dessas brechas.

Ao acordar, se viu num lugar completamente novo. Longe dos prédios, longe de sua casa. O que era aquele lugar, afinal?

***

**_> Enter song: Run With The Wind ~Yamato's Theme~<_ **

Sua visão se clareava lentamente enquanto percebia o que estava ao seu redor. Continuava em uma floresta, mas essa era bastante diferente. Antes mesmo que pudesse levantar, Shiro ouviu um som muito familiar.

\- Droga! – A voz familiar disse enquanto cambaleava na sua direção. De costas. Rapidamente.

\- Jiezan, cuidad-

Não teve chance de terminar a frase antes de a garota tropeçar em seu corpo e cair ao seu lado.

\- Oh, hey! – Ela disse sem parecer querer tirar o pé da cabeça de Shiro.

O garoto cabeceou a perna da garota e se levantou, ajudando-a em seguida.

\- Acho que não estamos mais na Floresta Aokigahara, não é?

**> Enter song: Carnival of Souls<**

\- Não sei nem se estamos no nosso mundo... – Shiro disse apontando para cima. Três luas se encontravam no céu e um pouco mais distante, algo que se assemelhava a Terra - porém com vários feixes de luz rosa rondando sua superfície e coberta pelo o que pareciam ser camadas elétricas.

Ficaram parados olhando o céu por alguns instantes até ouvirem passos ao redor, correndo. Alarmaram-se até perceberem que se tratava de outras crianças.

Um garoto de cabelos castanhos e óculos vinha arrastando um outro garoto de cabelo preto e roubas bem diferentes das que usavam, parecia que estava no auge do verão. Os dois pareciam ser da idade de Shiro,

\- Ei! Princesa do verão e geek boy. – Jiezan gritou. – Acalmem-se! O que tá acontecendo?

\- Não dá tempo! – Wen respondeu enquanto agarrava a garota e a puxava pra se esconder atrás de uma árvore. O garoto de óculos arrastando Shiro em seguida.

Shiro estava prestes a questionar quando uma criatura passou correndo por eles. Não conseguiu prestar muita atenção pela velocidade que passara, mas a criatura parecia um leão com asas e garras enormes.

\- O que foi aquilo?! – Shiro disse logo que considerou seguro se movimentar.

\- Nós... – Jeremy começou, evitando fazer contato visual com Shiro e Jiezan. – Nós não sabemos.

Viraram-se então para seguir por outro caminho, quando se depararam com uma criança muito mais jovem. O garotinho usava uma toca amarela e uma jardineira sobre uma camisa listrada.

\- Ei Bo! Espera a gente. – Uma voz vinda do meio das árvores gritou. Passos foram ouvidos e logo outros quatro jovens surgiram atrás de Bo.

***

**> Enter song: Eveyday Life<**

O grupo se juntou por fim em uma clareira e se sentou para conversarem e tentarem entender a situação.

\- Bem, acho que podemos começar nos apresentando. – Uma garota ruiva de cachecol falou, estava claramente tímida, mas também feliz por não estar sozinha nessa situação. – Meu nome é Abigail Beauchamp, mas vocês podem me chamar de Abby. Tenho 12 anos e moro no Canadá. – Concluiu com um sorriso.

\- Eu sou o Wen! Wen Kalu. – Disse o garoto de cabelos pretos e roupas de verão. – Eu tenho 14 anos e moro no Havaí.

\- Como é que estamos entendendo um ao outro? – A garota de aparência gótica com um casado verde perguntou. – Aparentemente somos todos de lugares diferentes. Sou Jiezan, por sinal. Jiezan Makiyoto. Sou do Japão, o Joich também. – Terminou apontando para o amigo.

\- Acho que pode ser algo desse lugar, seja lá onde estivermos. Aqui não parece com a Terra. – O garoto respondeu. – Meu nome é Joich Shirogane, afinal. Podem me chamar de Shiro.

\- Eu sou Jacob Khaelistya... – Começou um garoto um pouco mais novo que os outros, cabelo castanho e trajando uma jaqueta azul. Se distraiu brevemente ao ouvir alguns sons da floresta, mostrando um pouco de medo. – É... Eu tenho 10 anos e moro na África do Sul.

\- M-meu non-me é Alexsander Chewba, ou Alex. – Disse um garoto loiro de camisa vermelha, sorrindo de leve. Ele falava bem devagar e agarrava em muitas palavras, deixando claro possuir algum problema de fala. O resto do grupo sorriu para ele, entendendo a situação e tentando fazer ele se sentir melhor. – Eu sou Alemão e tenho 13 anos. – Concluiu travando um pouco menos.

\- Eu sou Jeremy Delavega. Tenho 14 anos e moro na França. – O garoto de óculos e casaco preto disse.

\- Meu nome é Bo... – Disse o pequeno garoto de macacão. – Eu tenho 8 anos e moro na Austrália. – Parecia um pouco intimidado com toda a situação, Abby logo o puxou pra perto e o envolveu em seus braços.

\- Sabrina Santos. – Falou uma garota morena, com cabelos curtos. Ela olhava de um lado para o outro, analisando o grupo e por fim sorrindo. – Tenho 13 anos e sou do Brasil. Agora... Alguém tem alguma noção de como viemos parar aqui?

\- Eu estava jogando vôlei. – Wen começou. – Eu fui buscar uma bola que isolei, mas tinha algo de errado com ela. Ela estava emitindo uma luz, tudo estava ficando confuso e de repente vim parar aqui.

Bo começou a se lembrar do que estava acontecendo antes de aparecer nesse mundo, e logo começou a ficar triste.

\- Estava chovendo. Eu estava na sacada do meu apartamento, olhando a chuva. – Sabrina falava. – Então eu vi um raio e meu pulso começou a brilhar. Depois disso eu comecei a cair... E não lembro muito bem o que houve depois disso.

\- Nós dois estávamos numa floresta. – Shiro disse apontando para Jiezan e ele mesmo. – E nos separamos por um instante. Aí... – Ele parou, recapitulando o acontecimento quando se lembrou do dispositivo. – Aí isso aqui apareceu no meu bolso. – Ele disse enquanto mostrava o aparelho para todos.

Na tela do dispositivo estavam oito pontos vermelhos em círculo com um ponto branco. Enquanto havia um ponto verde distante de tudo.

\- Acho que está indicando a gente. – Jeremy disse enquanto puxava seu próprio dispositivo. Parece ser algo que todos nós temos.

Todos começaram a procurar em suas roupas, alguns lembrando-se de ver o dispositivo antes de virem parar aqui.

\- O meu também tem um ponto verde aqui por perto... – Jiezan comentou.

\- Aqui também tem um. – Abby mostrou o seu dispositivo.

\- Será que devemos ir atrás desses pontos? – Wen perguntou.

\- Acho que pode ser nossa única pista. – Sabrina respondeu.

**_> Enter song: Situation!!<_ **

As crianças se levantaram e nesse momento algo passou sobrevoando sobre elas.

\- O que foi isso?! – Sabrina gritou.

\- É a criatura. – Wen respondeu. – Ela voltou.

Parte do grupo ainda não havia a encontrado, então não sabiam o que esperar. Ouviram então um som agudo fazendo com que todos tapassem os ouvidos e sentissem uma leve dor de cabeça. A besta então mergulhou em direção as crianças, derrubando-as e subindo novamente aos céus, se preparando para mais um ataque. Possuía grandes asas e um corpo similar a um grifo, porém, possuía uma cobra no lugar de seu rabo – como uma quimera.

O dispositivo de todos apitou, mostrando informações sobre a criatura em uma espécie de holograma.

\- Digimon? – Bo leu com dificuldade no canto das informações que seu dispositivo disponibilizou.

\- Nós temos que nos esconder! – Shiro gritou enquanto ajudava Jiezan a se levantar.

Griffomon investiu em outro ataque, acertando Shiro e Abby, levando os dois ao chão novamente. Jiezan e Bo foram ao socorro dos dois, mas acabaram se tornando as novas vítimas do monstro.

Com suas asas atacou Jiezan, arremessando-a para o outro lado. Se virou então para tentar dar uma cabeçada em Bo, mas por ser pequeno, conseguiu desviar com mais facilidade e se agarrou no pescoço de Griffomon – evitando que o mesmo pudesse lhe atingir. A criatura começou então a se debater, tentando se livrar da criança e por fim levantou voo. Levando Bo consigo.

As outras crianças gritavam enquanto assistiam o menino ser levado sem poderem fazer nada.

 

**Ending Theme:**

**Daybreak by Kouji Wada**


End file.
